Weißt du, wie ich dich hasse?
by Nyarna
Summary: Oneshot über Snape und James. Er ist im Honigtopf eingebrochen, Potter. Ich weiß, dass das etwas ist, was du verdammt gerne gesehen hättest. Aber ich war es, der da war, nicht du. Übersetzung.


**Disclaimer: ** Nichts ist mein.

Ü/N Wiedermal eine kleine Übersetzung. Über Snape diesmal. Das Original stammt von Jill the und heißt Vindication, zu finden in meiner Favoritenliste. Und vergesst das Review nicht. 

**Weißt du, wie ich dich hasse?**

Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich dich gehasst habe. Abscheu ist zu poetisch, Ekel zu oberflächlich, Abneigung zu allgemein. Keines dieser Wörter wird diesem kochende, den Puls in die Höhe treibende, grünäugige Gefühl gerecht. Es war Hass. Du warst ein großspuriger, von dir selbst überzeugter, selbstsüchtiger und ausfallender Typ, und ich habe dich gehasst.

Ich habe gehasst, wie du Quidditch gespielt hast, so, als wärst du dazu geboren. Ich habe gehasst, wie dein Haar gefallen ist und wie jedes einzelne Mädchen der Meinung war, das wäre bezaubernd. Ich finde, es sah schlampig aus. Ich habe deine Gruppe fröhlicher Anhänger gehasst, die Witze, die du erzählt hast, die Streiche, die du ausgeheckt hast, selbst, wenn sie nicht gegen mich gerichtet waren. Ich habe gehasst, dass ich klüger und gerissener war, das aber leider niemanden interessiert hat.

Am allermeisten aber habe ich gehasst, dass du älter wurdest, dass du aus all dem herausgewachsen bist, dich selbst überwunden hast, du hast mir die Hand geschüttelt. Erinnerst du dich an diesen Tag in Albus Büro? Du hast etwas sehr banales und Jamesmäßiges gesagt, „Ah, es ist gut, dich zu sehen, Severus", und du wolltest mir die Hand reichen. Das war wie Rost auf einer Rasierklinge, Salz in den Wunden. Und du wirst nie wissen, wie sehr dieser Moment wehtat.

Aber weißt du, es gibt etwas, das habe ich und du nicht. Ich habe gesehen, wie dein Sohn aufwuchs. Jeder, der dich kennt, und das tue ich, weiß, dass das etwas ist, das dich wütend machen würde. Das fühlt sich fast an wie eine Rechfertigung.

Er wurde ausgewählt, und die Gryffindors bekamen ihn, sie schrieen und bejubelten ihn. Er spielte Quidditch, und der Schnatz ist letzten Endes immer zwischen seinen Fingern gelandet. Er kam siegreich aus der Hölle zurück, ein Schwert in der einen Hand, einen Hut in der anderen. Ich war da.

Er hat um Black getrauert, er ist durch den Nebel nach Hause gekommen, er hat die Mahlzeiten verweigert. Er hat gelernt, geliebt, und er ist aufgewachsen. Er war so verdammt lebendig, Potter. Sieben Jahre lang habe ich gesehen, wie er sich verwandelt hat, seine alte Hülle abgestreift, wie er Dinge ausgeheckt und Abenteuer erlebt hat. Er ist im Honigtopf eingebrochen, Potter. Ich weiß, dass das etwas ist, was du verdammt gerne gesehen hättest. Aber ich war es, der da war, nicht du.

Ich habe ihn unterrichtet. Er ist vor meinen Augen aufgewachsen, ist von einem unschuldigen Kind zu einem jungen Mann, der seinen Platz im Leben kannte, geworden. Ich habe Teile seines Lebens gesehen, die wie ein Pfahl in deinem Herz wären. Der Schulabschluss kam, und ich saß direkt vor ihm. _Er_ hat meine Hand geschüttelt. Und mir gedankt. Er hat _mir_ gedankt.

Ich hasse ihn fast so sehr, wie ich dich gehasst habe.

Ich sah seinen Stolz, seine Intelligenz, seine Freundlichkeit, seine Gerechtigkeit, seine Intensität und seine verbissene Zuversicht. Ich habe seinen Mut gesehen, mehr als alle anderen, und vor allem am Ende. Und ich hab gesehen, wie er dich vermisst hat. Dieser Junge wollte nichts mehr, als das Gesicht seines Vaters zu sehen. Und, Potter, du wirst nie wissen, wie sehr ihn das heruntergesetzt hat. Er kannte dich nie, und er hat dich mehr geliebt, als du es je verstehen kannst. Du hast ihn verlassen, aber du warst sein Held. Er ist ein guter Mann und ein guter Zauberer, genau, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Du wärst so verdammt stolz auf ihn gewesen.

Merlin, sogar ich war irgendwie stolz. Ich wurde Spion, um ihn zu retten, und ich bin ihm in den Krieg gefolgt. Nun liege ich hier und sterbe.

Ich weiß, dass du alles, wirklich alles darum geben würdest, den Platz mit mir zu tauschen. Dass du ohne darüber nachzudenken den für ihn gedachten Schlag auf dich nehmen würdest. Aber du bist bereits für ihn gestorben. Jetzt bin ich dran.

Ich hab getan, was ich konnte. Ich weiß, dass es nicht mein Job war, es war deiner und dann Blacks, aber ich wart ja nicht da. Ich war es. Ich habe ihn nie so geliebt, wie ein Vater es tun sollte, wie du es getan hättest, und ich habe ihm nicht das beigebracht, was du gerne gehabt hättest, aber ich habe getan, was ich konnte. Ich hoffe, du weißt das.

„_Ja, Snape. Das weiß ich."_


End file.
